


Suffer and Smile

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. A sick Captain Hook suffers prior to his death.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

A sick Captain Hook remained in bed. He winced. Captain Hook glanced at his hook. *I never ended Peter Pan’s life. My life will end tonight* he thought. He smiled. *I won’t suffer again.* 

Captain Hook closed his eyes and never woke up. His spirit materialized by the bed. 

‘’I remember my betrothed suffering due to past lies. Perhaps her spirit is suffering without me.’’ He gasped after Cecilia faded into view. 

‘’I heard you.’’ Cecilia remembered lies. She sobbed.

Captain Hook embraced Cecilia after he winced due to painful memories. Many tears ran down his face. ‘’We’ll suffer together.’’ 

 

The End


End file.
